User talk:AwesomeMeTheSister
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lego Universe stories Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Drigle/My theme song :P page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ShermanTheMythran (Talk) 23:14, July 1, 2011 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User talk:ProfArchibaldHale]] 23:34, July 1, 2011 (UTC) That would be PAH, who tends to be fed up with annoying sisters. He would only know because his sister turned an entire two wikis against him, and screwed his reputation. Thankfully, I think he's got that back now. But I'm sure he doesn't know that you're a nice person. Sherman, I was kidding. 04:46, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for leaving the tongue smiley to make that crystal clear. Shut up. [[User talk:ProfArchibaldHale]] 05:17, July 2, 2011 (UTC) LOL. AwesomeMeTheSister New Features!!! *Chat is now open! Join at , or by clicking the "Join the Chat" button on the sidebar. *Don't have a signature? Get one now at the newly completed Signatures page! Get one in a few easy steps, after completely customizing it! *The wiki is now a little more navigable with the directory templates everywhere. *The Incomplete, Complete, and Coming Soon templates previously required at the top of each page have been merged into a new and remodeled Top template, now the only one required at the top of a page. Writing stories has never been so easy! *The policy, which I spent a lot of time on trying to cover everything under the sun, is now complete and put into action on the wiki. Please follow it as closely as possible, and things will run smoothly (so long as my foresight is aligned with my head properly )! Have fun! Really? Cool! Are you really Awesomeme's sis? Cool! He is my best friend!! satlmd 02:02, July 8, 2011 (UTC) This is for your own good Hello, Anna. After being in chat with you today, I have noticed that it is not easy to overlook your cursing problem. If you have the insight to hear me out, I'd be glad to share with you a few things about the issue. To start off, it has been said that "Profanity is the evidence of an immature mind trying to express itself." I completely agree with this statement. To expand upon it, a verbally immature mind does not know how to properly express itself. In simplified terms, this means that relatively young and impressionable minds can have a tendency to use foul language to express their newly maturing thoughts and feelings. This is flat out wrong (as in bad, not incorrect). I'm under the presumption that you are under the influence of peer pressure or forms of profane media, which would be the source of your inappropriate vocabulary. Why shouldn't you curse, anyway? No, not because I or anyone else are telling you not to, unless it's your parents. I have a younger sister as well (about your age), and that would be her complaint. Since that's not it, I'll tell you why. Several reasons: first off, it lowers people's respect for you; they won't think of you as highly. This is a good way to make enemies, or ensure that you won't have friends. Good friends, anyway. It will attract other people with a profane mindset, and believe me, they're not the kind you want to be friends with. Secondly, it shows other people that you lack control and are immature. This is not a good impression for you to have on other people, rather obviously. Thirdly, and this is on more of a personal level, it pushes people away from you that actually have your interest at heart. Your brother, for instance. After talking with him, it's easy to see you're not endearing yourself to him when you act this way. I met you several months ago, and remember that you were kind and fun, not profane and antagonistic. I believe it's a crying shame. You're pushing people away, including half of the wiki community. Your brother Matthew was the public enemy nearly a year ago. If it wasn't for the good advice he took, he would probably still be lying and on the con list of more people than you can count. Now he's a dear friend to many people who cared that he did the right thing. Please take this advice; for you own sake, the sake of the community, and for the sake of doing what is right. Thank you. Christopher Hello, Anna. It's me again. Today you showed a very different side of the story. Tonight my message is going to be much shorter, primarily because I'm exhausted. In any case, that chat that we had while you were on AM's computer proved to me that you can be a pleasant person to be around. The problem is, we don't always catch you like this, and it's the the times that we don't (which are the vast majority, by the way) that give you your negative reputation. So, our goal right now is to try to make sure that you're the pleasant Anna I had a conversation with 100% of the time and not the swearing Anna hell-bent on cruelty. People will want to be around you more, and you will have more friends, I can guarantee it. The reason I'm so dedicated to helping you is because your brother is one of my best friends, and because sometime in the future you'll be very more thankful that you changed than you can comprehend today. You can trust me on that. Thank you for reading with an open mind. Christopher